Life Goes On
by goodgirl21
Summary: A month after the opening of, The Sammy Lieberman Memorial Studio; Tara decided that she was depending way too much her friends and was holding them back. So she packed up her bags and moved to America with nothing, but notes to her friends…FULL SUMMARY IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **_A month after the opening of, The Sammy Lieberman Memorial Studio; Tara decided that she was depending way too much her friends and was holding them back. So she packed up her bags and moved to America with nothing, but notes to her friends…_

_Now three years later, she has been found. And suddenly, Tara finds herself back in Sydney, her world in utter chaos…But will coming back, be harder then leaving?_

* * *

><p><p>

**Life Goes On**

* * *

><p>It had started out like a normal day for twenty-year old, Tara Hunterson. Coffee and a bagel with cream cheese, for breakfast. Class. Then lunch with Cam, Ash, and, Ken. More class. A quick nap. Then it was to off to the bar for work. Normal enough right? That is until Ben Tickle walked in with a few friends (that Tara assumed was from the company) and sat down in her section of the bar.<p>

"Kenzie, please! I can't take that table!" Tara pleaded with her gingered haired best friend. Kenzie sighed as she handed the cook her table's order. "Tara, I already have my hands full enough or you know I would. Why can't you take that table again?"

"Because he's one of my friends that I left back in Australia," Tara explained with tears beginning to seep through and show in her voice. "And if I go over there-"

"He won't recognize you. You've changed a lot in three years, including your looks." Kenzie reasoned with a roll of her charcoal brown eyes.

It was true. Tara had dyed her hair a much darker shade of brown to the point it looked almost black, but with a red tint to it. So she no longer looked like the Tara Webster that her friends from the academy knew three years ago. But rather someone else instead. Still Tara shook her head, "My voice. He'll recognize it."

Kenzie shook her head once more, making more of her ginger locks fall out of her messy ponytail. Grabbing a note pad and a pen, she pressed them into her panicking best friend's hands. Then she gripped Tara's shoulders and turned her so she was facing Ben's table.

"You've almost completely lost your accent. It only shows in certain words. Like you name. But just remember when you pronounce your name say, _'Tear-a'_ instead of _'Tar-a'_." The ginger told her with a slight shove in the table's direction. After looking back at her best friend for a moment, the brunette released a deep breath as she made her way over to Ben and his friends...

* * *

><p>Ben Tickle looked up at the waitress as she walked up to him and his friends. Giving the group what seemed like a forced smile, she introduced herself.<p>

"Hi I'm Tara, and I'll be serving you tonight. What can I start you off to drink?" She asked her eyes it seemed; looking anywhere and everywhere, but at him. Why wouldn't she look at him?

"I'll have a beer." He spoke first so she'd have to look at him. When she did though, her eyes glanced hurriedly at his then looked back down. Why wouldn't she look at him?

After Tara had gotten all of their drinks, she walked off silently breathing a sigh of relief. Ben hadn't recognized her...yet. Shaking that thought from her head, Tara gripped the tray full of drinks. The former farm girl shook her head. She couldn't let herself think like that...

Ben watched his waitress fairly closely. There was just something about her. He felt as if he should know her. The young dancer felt it when she moved around. The waitress moved with a graceful ease. Ease that he hadn't seen since Tara... But it couldn't be Tara. It just couldn't. Although Ben didn't want to believe it, he knew in the very back of his mind, there was a possibility it could be her. Her name was Tara and she also walked like a ballerina would. The more and more the young dancer thought about it, the more he realized it could be his friend who disappeared three years ago...

_But she looks nothing like Tara would._ Ben thought to himself._ Her hair was much too dark to be Tara and she would never wear that dark of makeup._ Still, the young dancer couldn't shake the feeling that he should know her… When the mysterious waitress came back with their drinks and to take their orders, another strange thing occurred. Again she wouldn't look at him, but while was going over their order, she said his name. Then when she realized what she had done, a grimace came over her face. That's when Ben knew for sure that it was her. But still he asked anyway, "Do we know each other?"

She shook her head, "No. I don't think so."

But her voice cracked a little at the end. Before he could call her out on it though, she practically ran away from the table...

* * *

><p>After her shift; Tara was waiting by the door for Ash or Cam to get done so she could go home, when a voice came from behind her. "Tara Webster?"<p>

Tara flinched back at the use of her old last name; her eyes widened, before she snapped them shut, wishing for today to all be dream. But sadly, she knew it wasn't. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Ben standing there.

She sighed in a resigned fashion, and then Tara turned around to face him. "Hi Ben,"

"It was you," the dancer said staring at the brunette as if she was a ghost. Tara said nothing, but nodded. Swallowing rather hardly, Tara thought as she watched him, Ben sputtered out another sentence. "Wh-why didn't you say anything? Why wouldn't you look at me? Why did you feel the need to hide?" His voice dropped lower. "Why did you leave in the first place?"

The brunette sighed at his last question. Glancing around the room, Tara sighed. "Look, I don't want to talk about it here-out in the open like this."

"Then let's go somewhere else," Ben was quick to suggest. "You can explain to me then."

"It's not something I can just _explain_ Ben!" She cried out in a snap. The dancer shook his head. He snapped back; his face now a mask of anger, "Well you're going to damn well try, because I want a good enough reason as to why you left."

"I already told you my reason. It was in that note I left," Tara said quietly looking down, at the hard wood floors of the bar.

"Something other than that pathetic excuse you call a reason, Tara!" Barked Ben. She flinched back at his tone. Her back hit the wall, which made the windows rattle a bit.

"Hey, get away from her!" A cold voice rang through the now quiet, almost deserted bar.

Tara turned her head. It was Ash- one of Tara's roommates. His six foot five built frame was tense, while his muscles were standing out in a rigid fashion. His naturally tan skin color, making his face look scary with the angry look on it.

Ash stood between the two with his back to Tara. Her body being hidden due to how much taller he was than her. Standing on her toes, the small brunette peered over her roommate's shoulder while she touched his arm gently. "Ash, it's okay. This is an old friend of mine from Australia."

As she said the word _Australia_, Ash looked back at her. Tara nodded.

"Ash, this is my friend Ben Tickle." She introduced. Though she couldn't be sure she should call Ben her friend anymore, but she did it anyway, "Ben, this is Ash Hunter, one of my roommates and best friends."

For a moment, they two men gazed at each other. As if they were measuring each other up, which they probably were, Tara realized.

It was Ben who broke the tense silence. The question that left his mouth was a bitter one as he locked eyes with hers. "So is that all he is Tara? Or is he also your boyfriend too? I wonder what Christian would say..."

The brunette flinched again at the sound of Christian's name. That was a low blow and by the smug look on her ex-boyfriend's face, he knew it.

"Is that any of your business? And don't talk to her like that." Ash said calmly, but Tara knew her roommate well enough to hear the dangerously angry undertone underneath the calm one.

"Ash," the brunette murmured softly, trying to stop this testosterone fight before it could get any worse...

The raven haired boy looked back at his roommate. His eyes softened visibly as he continued to gaze at her. Ash looked back at Ben, before sighing.

"Cam," he called to his other roommate. Though he didn't have to, Cam Kingston was watching the whole scene escalade from where he stood behind the counter. "Princess and I are going to head out and go home. We'll see you there."

Cam nodded in response. Ash glared once more at Ben, before he turned around and wrapped a protective arm around Tara's shoulders, directing her out of the bar. Once on the street, they got on his motorcycle and went back to their and Cam's shared apartment.

* * *

><p>"Don't let him get to you okay?" Ash asked the brunette as he unlocked the front door to their apartment. Nodding numbly, Tara leaned her leaned her head against the wooden door panel.<p>

"I had to leave," she said softly, "They were all moving on with their lives-making the transition of becoming an independent grown up, and I was stuck in the middle. Not quite grown up, but still _a_ grown up. I knew that I had to leave or I would never have grown up because they have taken care of me for as long as possible with my back. I needed to learn how to take care of myself for once. I had to leave."

"Hey," her roommate wrapped his strong arms around her waist; pulling her closer to him, "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Kenzie, or to Cam. We support you, Princess."

Then he leaned in and kissed her. The brunette kissed back, but only half-heartily. Now that Ben had mentioned Christian-Tara couldn't help, but let her mind wander to him. A person that was always in her mind even when she wasn't thinking about him. If she just closed her eyes, she could imagine she was kissing her old boyfriend with his arms wrapped around her-with a sigh; she shut her eyes and melted into her roommate's arms...Imagining it was Christian, Tara melted away and let her Ash lead her to his bedroom…

Tara's relationship with Ashton Hunter was a very tricky and complicated one. One that the brunette just fell in to without knowing it; one that she never thought possible for a girl like her. _Friends with Benefits_. To put in simple terms-Ash was the American version of Christian with money. When Tara started to become aware of this fact, she pushed him away. The brunette didn't need any reminders of her life back in Australia. Especially one that brought back so many bittersweet memories that made her heart ache with longing. Until one day, something just shattered inside of Tara and she found herself kissing Ash. But they weren't dating no, Tara wasn't quite sure she'd ever be ready for another relationship after hers with Christian and Ash had made it perfectly clear that he wasn't looking for a relationship when this had all started. While Ash was a close second to the brunette's ex, nothing could ever truly compare to the real thing.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tara stumbled out of Ash's bedroom in one of his t-shirts and a pair of boxers; her clothes from yesterday in her hands. Turning on the coffee maker, she laid her head in her hands. Last night's events still fresh in her mind. What would happen now that Ben knew where she had been hiding for the last three years? Would the others come and find her or would they continue on with their lives without her like they had been doing for the past three years? The brunette hoped for the latter...<p>

A whistle broke through Tara's cluttered thoughts. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Cam with a wide grin on his face. He walked over then pulled the bagels out of the pantry and the cream cheese out of the fridge. After the blonde set them on the counter, he pulled the waffles out of the freezer.

"You had a very late night last night." His voice was suggestive and his blue eyes twinkled with laughter. Despite her mood, laughter bubbled out of Tara's mouth as she nudged the lanky blonde with slightly tan skin.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Tara was walking down a crowded street on her way to class when a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Yelping, the brunette turned around and came face to face with Ben...<p>

"We need to talk. Now," was all he said before he dragged her around the street corner so now they were in a deserted alley way. Once Ben had made sure no one was in ear shot, he turned to face Tara.

"We have nothing to talk about Ben," Tara said looking down at her shoes. Ben's laughter was a bitter bark.

"Oh, but I think we do. I want you to explain why you left. You said you couldn't explain it in the open. Well now," he gestured around the space around them, "We're all alone!"

"And you're also forgetting that I told you it's not something I can just explain Ben! Besides I already explained it to you in the note, I left!" Tara said in a quiet, but angry voice.

"But I told you that was a shitty reason! I want a better reason than _'I need to find myself without dancing in my life._' Only this time, your scary looking roommate isn't here to protect you."

"I gave you my reason." Was Tara's only response. Tears were starting to sting her eyes.

"Do you know how much you shattered everyone when you left? How much you shattered Christian-the guy who never shows his emotions to practically anyone. Do you even care?"

"Of course I care!" She shouted back. Her vision now clouded with blackened tears, "Do you honestly think it was that easy for me to just up and leave? Of course not!"

"Then why did you do it?" He asked.

"Because I had to!"

"Why? Why did you have to leave?"

Tara looked down, not willing to talk to him.

"Look," Ben said a moment later scarily calm, "I'm flying to Melbrone Sunday night for Kat's birthday. She wants us to stay in her family's beach house for the week leading up to the day so it can be like old times. You're coming with me."

"Excuse me?" The brunette looked up, an alarming look on her face.

"You heard me, Tara. Kat says she wants it to be like old times. And with you, it will be like old times, not just a fake Band-Aid on an old wound that you left behind when you left us!"

"You can't just force me to leave!" The brunette said with a gasp.

"You're right," her ex-boyfriend drawled, "I can't. But I can give you an ultimatum. Either you can come with me Sunday night or I can tell everyone where you've been hiding. Then they can come and find you themselves. Your choice."

* * *

><p>"What the <em>hell<em> do you mean _you're leaving_?" It was their day off-Tara, Ash, Kenzie, and Cam. They had all just started eating dinner when the brunette told them her news. This was the question Ash had asked after.

"I have to," explained Tara as she pulled the top off of her take-out box; steam rose to her face, "You don't know my friends. They are just crazy enough that if Ben tells them I'm in New York, they'll come here to find me."

* * *

><p>Later that night, Tara walked into Ash's room. Leaning against the door opening, she looked watched as he changed into his pajamas pants.<p>

"So do you want to tell me why you were so mad earlier? Or maybe why you completely ignored me for the rest of the night?" She asked. Ash just shrugged, slipping his shirt off.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment when I haven't done anything wrong?"

"You are leaving Tara! What happens if you get there and then you don't want to leave-you don't want to come home?" Ash turned around and barked at her. Then he turned back around and began to fluff his pillow harshly.

"Ash," the brunette murmured. Was that what this was all about? That he was afraid of her not wanting to come back?

"Ash," she said walking over to the raven haired guy then placing her arms around his waist. Pressing her lips to his left bare lower shoulder blade, she started to speak. "That will never happen. New York is my home now. Not Australia. Besides I would miss Cam and Kenzie too much."

"And what about me? Would you miss me?"

Another feather kiss was placed against the skin, "You... Yes I would miss you and especially that thing you do with your tongue..."

Before Tara knew what was happening, her back was on the bed and Ash's lips were on hers…

* * *

><p><strong>Hi Guys! So what do you think? A little different right? But I hope you enjoyed it! This story has been buzzing in my head since Dance Academy actually ended. Now I have a few questions, I would love to hear your thoughts on!<strong>

One: What do you think about Tara leaving Sydney? Do you think she did the right thing?

Two: What do you think about Ash's and her's relationship?

Three: Why do you think Tara changed her last name? (Yes, there is a reason behind it! One I thought very hard over very carefully)

Four: I thought very long and hard about Tara's new last name. How did I come up with it? (There are clues in the chapter)

Five: Who wants to play a guess game? I based Ash, Cam, and, Kenzie off of three celebrities. My friends who have read this, said I described them really well. Who are they? (Your hint: Ash is movie actor that was in a very popular YA Adaptation of a widely known book series. Cam was on Disney Channel and is now a minor actor on the ABC family comedy, Melissa and Joey. He was also in one movie with Zac Efron. And lastly Kenzie, is the lead singer of a band who falls into the alternative rock/pop category.

**I know it's a lot to ask, but I'm nervous about this story, just because its different from my other stories. Oh, and who doesn't like sneak peaks? I post excerpts from upcoming chapters to my Dance Academy blog on Tumblr. And little snippets on my twitter with the Hashtag: dalgo. If anyone is interested the links are on my profile. Enough with my rambling now! I'll see you next update**

**-Goodgirl21**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Some of us have to grow up sometimes, and if I have to, I'm going to leave you behind."- Paramore_

* * *

><p>There was a lot to be said as Tara packed her bag, but at the same moment there wasn't. It was like Ash had said; she was leaving and that was that. At least that's was how Ash saw it. But that wasn't the entire story. Not to Tara anyways. The way she saw it, she was doing this for her friends and her life in New York. Her friends in Sydney would finally get their closure and Tara could finally move on with her life without guilt pulsing through her body every day.<p>

With a sigh, Tara zipped her suitcase closed. Then she picked it up along with her carry-on and walked to where her friends were waiting for her.

They all stood there-in a perfect line, from shortest to tallest. Hugging Kenzie first then Cam and finally she came to Ash. But when she moved to let go, her roommate pulled her back and pressed a hard kiss to her mouth. She stood breathless as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "There are a few things I want to talk to you about when you get back."

The brunette looked up at him, about to ask what kind of the things, but he softly shoved her to the door.

"You're going to miss you flight."

Tara looked back at him for a moment, before nodding. Then she walked out of her apartment and out of the building.

* * *

><p>"What if she doesn't come back?" Cam voiced everyone's thoughts, when he was sure his female roommate was out of earshot. Ash's eyes never wavered from where they were staring at the door, when he answered. His voice was firm, "She will."<p>

"How do you know? She doesn't have the best track record after three years." Wasn't that the question in all four of their minds? Only Cam had the guts to speak it though. The raven haired boy finally turned to look at his best friend. Shrugging his shoulders, he answered. "You just have to have faith."

* * *

><p>The harsh February late winter air bit at Tara through her coat. Although she had got her fantasy of seeing real snow living in New York for the past three years, that was the one thing she missed about Australia-the weather, but the brunette would never trade her life here for anything. Readjusting her grip on the handles of her bags, she walked up to Ben, who was waiting on the street corner for her with a taxi already in waiting.<p>

"Hey," she said and he turned to face her, "Hi. Here, I'll put those in the trunk. You can go ahead and get in."

The ride to the airport was rigid with tense silence. Until Tara broke it, "Ben...Please don't tell them where I've been."

"Why not?" The question hung in the air.

"Because you said I could either come with you now or you'd tell everyone where I was. Well I'm here in the cab with you, aren't I?"

"So are you just going leave after the week is over and act like none of this ever happened? Asked Ben in an angry tone. Biting the inside of her cheek, the brunette shrugged slightly.

"You are aren't you? Then why are you even coming?" The male brunette's tone was full of bitterness.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Ben!" She finally snapped, "But you and everyone else need closure. That's why I'm coming!"

After that, the duo was silent. Only talking when it was needed.

* * *

><p>The plane ride to Melbrone wasn't much better. Although Ben had made sure the brunette's seat was next to him, so he could make sure she didn't try to leave the plane before they got off the ground; they hardly talked.<p>

"I just don't get why you had to leave! I mean you were getting better!" Ben finally said when he couldn't take the silence any longer.

Tara sighed, "That wasn't the point of why I left."

"Why then?"

"You really wanna know?" The brunette said with a snap as her frustration had reached its breaking point with all of Ben's questions, "Fine! I felt useless and helpless every day because Kat, Christian, Abigail, Ollie, even Wes rearranged their schedules around my doctors' visits, my physical therapy, my dance classes and finally I got sick of them having to carry my weight with theirs-of being a burden to them! So I thought about it and thought about it for eight long months-what could I do that would lessen the inconveniences I put on them. Finally I came to the conclusion that I needed to separate myself from the equation. So I left."

"But...but you were getting better. You wouldn't have been a problem forever." That's all the male brunette seemed to be able to say. He was at a loss for words. But Tara finally knew that she was right about one thing, all those years ago. She had been a problem. Even if none of her friends said this aloud, and now she knew she had been right. Because Ben had just confirmed this for her… Sighing, she shook her head, "I wouldn't have known how to take care of myself though-not without their help. So I left and grew up..."

The brunette looked over at Ben. He looked like a fish with his mouth hung open and closing repeatedly. Swallowing thickly so that the bile that had rose in throat would leave, Tara looked away. There was silence afterward.

"You were getting better though." Ben's voice was now soft with an unspoken awe like quality to it. It was like he couldn't believe what he had just heard, "And no one's perfect. We all need help sometimes."

"Whatever you say Ben," she sighed tiredly, because she remembered, no one could argue with him when he was like this. Her eyes slid closed. Her flying companion eventually seemed to get the message and she was finally left alone with her thoughts and the darkness conceived only by the lids of her eyes. The day hadn't even begun for her yet and she already felt exhausted. It was only Ben too. If this was what he was like, Tara couldn't even begin to imagine what the others would be like. Another sigh left her mouth, while she found herself falling into a dream of the memory when she had left…

* * *

><p><em>After a dinner with everyone to celebrate everyone moving on with their lives and Grace's and Ben's last night in Sydney, it was decided that Tara would go home with Christian, because: Kat had a late movie date with Jamie. Abigail, Wes, and Ollie were going to catch some more studio time. Ben and Grace were due to leave early in the morning with Ms. Rhaine and Marcus for Austin. So basically, Christian was the only one with no plans and was willing to play babysitter. Tara found herself thinking that night as she got into the cab. She had been cleared from rehab two months ago and they still didn't trust her enough to leave her home by herself. Was it really a wonder why she felt like a bother, a burden, not to mention a child? <em>

_Although she knew that her friends were only being like this because they cared, it still left an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Fidgeting with her hands that rested in her lap, the brunette waited for Christian to finish saying his goodbye to their friends. Finally, he climbed into the cab and looked at her. _

"_So do you want to go straight back to my apartment? Or do you want to go to the beach?" He asked. Tara replied with a shrug of her shoulders. Her legs were feeling a bit sore, but she could handle a little walking. _

"_Training Bra, stop being difficult. What do you want to do?" Christian asked. Again, Tara shrugged. She felt his eyes gaze at her a moment more, before he sighed and told the driver to just take them back to the apartment…_

_ After Christian had unlocked the door, the brunette directed herself to the couch. She blew a strand of hair out of her eyes as she sat down. She heard Christian shut the door, and then his footsteps, and finally, Tara felt the length of his thigh pressed up against hers as he sat beside her. His gaze pierced her face, yet she refused acknowledge him. Instead, she chose to keep her head staring at the blank television. _

_ The brunette heard him sigh, before her face was positioned to meet his eyes. "What's up with you Tara? Why are you acting so stubborn?" _

"_Oh I don't know. The fact that I need a babysitter while my roommate goes out might be an issue." Retorted the brunette sarcastically as she pulled her chin out of his grasp. She returned to her original position, staring at the dark screen of the television._

"_Training Bra...I know we're being overprotective, but it's only because we care." He said gently. With a sigh leaving her mouth, she willingly turned her head to look at him. Immediately, her stomach erupted into butterflies. Because the look he had in his eyes, was the same one he had when he first told Tara he loved her. _

_ Sighing sadly, she leaned her head against the palm of her hand and looked the other way. Because she knew that if she continued to stare into those intense brown eyes she loved so much, the brunette would surely turn into a puddle of herself. _

"_You don't know how it feels," she said in a soft voice, "To watch all your friends move on with their lives while you're stuck somewhere in the middle. To wonder if you'll ever dance the same again or even at all. To depend on your friends so-"_

_Her rant died in her throat when Christian captured her lips in a bruising kiss. Pulling back after a few moments later, he murmured against her lips, "You're babbling."_

_ After he had caught his breath, he went back to kissing her. This time around, Tara's mind was able to process it. His lips felt familiar against hers: rough, but they were just soft enough to drive the brunette insane at the same time. He also tasted the same: mint infused with cinnamon. He smelled exactly the same too. Christian was never one to wear cologne. But he had this natural scent to him that gave Tara a sense of security. They pulled back again, both were breathing heavily. But lack of oxygen didn't stop Christian; he started to pepper her neck with kisses. As she moaned aloud, the brunette's hands found their way into his hair and began tugging at the tips, encouraging him. _

"_You know this isn't taking it slow right?" She breathed out in the midst of a whimper. Christian pulled back, looking worried. "Do you want to stop?" _

_ Was that sound her heart pounding in her ears? She didn't know, nor did she care as she lifted his black shirt off his body. The brunette leaned in to peck his lips, before muttering against his lips. "Make love to me Christian. I love you. I want you to be my first." _

_After pressing his lips to hers again, he moved her so she was in his lap. Then with his arms securely wrapped her around her body, he carried her back to his bedroom…_

* * *

><p>"Tara, Tara…Wake up. We're here." Ben said as he shook the brunette awake. Jolting awake, Tara stood up and stretched. To consumed in her thoughts of the rest of the reoccurring dream, she followed behind Ben without uttering a word.<p>

Had she been so caught up in everything with school and work that she hadn't noticed the date? She had been having that dream for the past three years, on this exact date, because not only was that night she lost her virginity, but that was also the night she left Sydney as well. Tara remembered the details very vividly. Climbing into the cab behind Ben, she let her mind wander off to the memory again…

* * *

><p><em>It was still dark out when she woke up from the night before. Day was just barely breaking. But where was she? This wasn't her room. A light mumbling and warm breath on her back had Tara glancing over her shoulder in a panic. Seeing it was Christian who was sleeping behind her, she breathed a sigh of relief and grinned as the events of the night before, came back to her. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Tara thought to herself, after she had rolled over so she could see him better. She smiled softly once more, before she shut her eyes and snuggled her head into the crook of Christian's neck. The brunette waited for sleep to claim her once again. <em>

_But just as she was about to be thrown overboard into the ocean that was sleep, the thoughts that had been haunting her for the past eight months came back. Screaming at her. _

"_You'll always be a problem for them! You're holding them back by making them carry your weight with theirs!" They screamed at her. Ironically, they all sounded like her friends' voices. _

_Trying to shut the thoughts out, she squeezed her eyelids shut; her jaw clenching. But they wouldn't stop. _

"_Don't you see how desperate you look? Do you actually think I'd want to be with you? I pity you. Nothing more." Said a voice sounding an awfully a lot like Christian. A slight sob escaped her mouth; the real Christian stirred and tightened the grip that he had on the brunette's waist. Tara pressed her lips together as she tried to keep any sound from escaping her mouth. She couldn't wake Christian up. Very carefully, she maneuvered her body out of his grasp. Standing, she began to look quietly for her clothes…Maybe leaving would help after all… _

_ The thoughts had been in her mind since the beginning of third year. They were quiet and often spoke of Sammy and glue. But lately, they had zoned in more on holding her friends back and they had gotten louder too…To the point where Tara was practically pulling her hair out for them to stop. They had been relentless though and now it seemed they were getting their way. _

_ Half an hour later, with a note in hand, Tara stood of Christian's sleeping form. Leaning over, she placed the note she had written him, on the pillow where she had been sleeping. Then, with a ragged breath, she moved over and ghosted her lips against his. _

"_I'm so sorry that it has to end this way Christian," she whispered to him when she stood straight again, "Thank you for making my last night here special. I love you. N-Never forget that o-okay? Make me proud." _

_The brunette walked out of the room, because she knew that if she stayed any longer in that room, she'd surely loose her nerve and after she had slipped the note she had written for Ollie under his door, she was gone. _

_ She had gone back to her and Kat's apartment. After packing all of her stuff into her suitcases, she laid her key the other notes for her friends on the counter where Kat would be sure to find them. Giving the apartment one last meaningful look, she shut the door._

_ "I have to do this Dad. On my own, by myself. I hope you understand." Tara told her dad over the phone, in a taxi, on the way to the airport. "No. I already know where I'm going…Yes I'll have enough money for a ticket…I'm using some of my savings…No I'm not using all of it on this ticket. No, I don't exactly have a plan, but I know which city I'm going to…New York…Dad, I'll be fine. Please stop worrying. I'll be fine…Yes, I'm sure. I need to do this for myself…Get out of Sydney for a while…No, I'm not sure how long I'll be gone…Dad I'll always be your little girl. It doesn't matter where I am…Ok. And Dad, the first people they'll come to is you and mom. Please don't tell them where I've gone…Thanks Dad. Yes, I'll call you tomorrow to let you know I'm alright…Love you too. Bye Daddy, give Mom my best."_

_The brunette hung up, just as the car came to a stop in front of the airport. After she paid the driver, she got out with her two bags resting in each hand. She didn't have much with her, since she had moved in Kat a few months ago. Her dad would ship the rest to her once she had found a place to live._

_With a tear leaving her eye and one more glance at the city that stood before her, Tara exhaled deeply and walked into the airport…_

* * *

><p>The brunette was jerked out of her daydream by the car being pulled to a stop. She looked out the window and saw two story-cabin looking house.<p>

"Come on." Ben said as he got out of the taxi to get the bags, "Kat's expecting me earlier than everyone else."

"So it's just Kat right now? When are the others coming?" The brunette asked grabbing her own bags.

"Later tonight," was his brief answer.

* * *

><p>"Benster!" Kat's voice was cheerful as she opened the door and engulfed Ben in a huge hug. She had changed-matured was a better word for it. Although she still had the same smile, eyes, and hair color, everything else about her had changed. Her hair was now short (residing just at the tips of her shoulder) and choppy. She was also slightly more tanned than she was three years back and she was a little curvier too. But for Kat, it worked. She looked fantastic and happy.<p>

After releasing Ben from her bear hug, the blonde noticed Tara standing off to the side. She turned to Ben. "Who is this? I thought you and Grace were making the long distance thing work?"

"We are."

"Then who is this?" Asked Kat. The brunette took that as the time to step up to her blonde best friend. Giving a small smile, Tara spoke in the best Australian accent she could (Since she lost it a while back) so Kat could recognize her. "Hi Kitty Kat."

Kat's eyes widened into the size of saucers at the voice that had just come out of the girl that stood in front of her: her best friend. Tears were already starting to form in her eyes. She looked to Ben, who nodded.

"Tara?" she whispered and Tara barely nodded before she was wrapped in the strongest hug the brunette had ever had. She didn't even care that she couldn't breathe. She was back with her best friend; she was back with her sister.

"Your hair!" Were the first words out of Kat's mouth, after she had released Tara from her grip. Tara laughed with a grin as she tried to wipe her own tears away, "My hair? What about yours?"

"Mine, may have changed in length, but yours has undergone an entire color transformation in the last three years." The blonde said as she fingered the end of the brunette's hair. Tara was about to respond with another laugh, when Ben cleared his throat.

"As much as I love this little reunion, I'm really tired and really jet leg and I would like a nap. I'm sure Tara would too." He said and Tara gave him a sceptic look. What was he doing?

"Right of course. Come on in." Kat said while she opened the door wider. The brunette walked in first with Ben trailing behind her and Kat bringing up the rear.

"So Ben, you know where yours and Grace's room is and Tara, I'll show you to your room." Explained Kat and Ben nodded. Then he left, walking down the hallway on brunette's left.

After he left, Kat walked ahead of Tara, leading her down the opposite hallway on the right. Opening the first door on her left, Kat looked back at Tara.

"I'm sorry the bed's not made up," she apologized, "If Ben had told me-"

"Would you have believed Ben if he had told you I was coming?" Tara asked with a raised eyebrow. Kat bowed her head, a light blush taking root in her cheeks.

"It's fine Kat." She tried to reassure the blonde as she walked into the bedroom and set her suitcase down, "Besides I didn't know I was coming until I…ran into Ben a few days ago."

* * *

><p>Tara set to work unpacking her clothing.<p>

"I saw your mom the other day." Kat said trying to create a conversation to make the moment last longer, because she was afraid that when it ended and she shut the door she was leaning on, Tara would disappear. Inwardly flinching at the mention of her mother, the brunette cleared her throat.

"Oh yeah?" She said in the strongest voice she could muster as she tried to mask the pain, "How was she?"

"Good." Kat responded sounding cheerful, "I tried to ask her about you, but she acted as if she didn't know what I was talking about. Which is weird, because when we used to see your Dad all the time, he wouldn't tell us where you were, but he'd give us updates. Like how you were, if you were doing alright. But in the last year or so, he hasn't come around. Maybe we can take a day trip to Victoria to see them. How does that sound?"

Biting her lip to keep in the sob from leaving her mouth, she nodded her head. But all she could think was; _they don't know_.

"Well I let you get to your nap then. Sweet dreams T." Kat said when she saw Tara wasn't responding to the conversation anymore. Then she was gone, closing the door behind her.

_They don't know. How could they?_ The brunette thought to herself as she climbed into the bed. She curled into the blanket. _What am I going to tell them?_ Her thoughts faded as she waded farther and farther into her waters of darkness in her mind…

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! So a few guests reviewers have asked a few questions. Yes, Ash and Tara did have sex twice. Think of their relationship: Friends with Benefits. But at least you know she had her first time with Christian right? I don't really have a schedule for this fanfic and I don't know how long it takes me to finish a chapter. It depends on how much free time I have and how inspired I am. Reviews help to inspire me! As for my fanfic on Wattpad, Mute has been updated! <strong>

**A big shoutout to tayaboo72 for getting the celebrities who portray Ash, Cam, and Kenz right! Taylor Latuner does play Ash. Sterling Knight does play Cam, and Hayley Williams does play Kenzie.**

**A lot of you have guessed that she changed her last name so that her friends couldn't find her. And that it was because of Ash. Neither are right. There is a reason for her changing her last name. **

**Now onto Kat. I bet a lot of you were expecting her to be angry with Tara for leaving. Trust me, its coming. But think about it, if you had just gotten your best friend back after three years, how would you react at first? **

**One last thing, 17 REVIEWS for just one chapter? Wow, that's the most I've gotten on a first chapter before! I would just like to say thank you for making me feel so loved here! Remember I post excerpts to my Dance Academy Blog and spoilers on my Twitter. Both have links on my profile! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!**

**-Goodgirl21**


	3. Chapter 3

_"At the end of the day, you can either focus on what's tearing you apart, or what's keeping you together."- Unknown_

* * *

><p>Tara shot up from her bed to the sound of her phone going off like a banshee cry. Breathing heavily, she picked up her phone from where it rested on the nightstand, plugged into its charger. She watched bleary eyed for a moment as Ash's name and picture flashed on the screen. With a yawn escaping her mouth, she answered the phone.<p>

"You didn't call me like you said you would, to let me know that you were safe." Ash said, before she could say hello. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned again. "I'm sorry Ash. We got here and I got sidetracked and then I crashed. Besides, you shouldn't worry about me. I'm with my friends."

"Princess, you know I'm going to worry. I don't know those people. I just want to make sure you're safe and I'm going to worry until you're back in New York with us." Responded Ash in a soft tone and Tara grinned at the gentle tone her roommate had taken on. It was times like these that she was reminded that she was more than just sex to Ash.

"I'll be fine Ash." She told him. After grumbling lightly under his breath-about how he could beg to differ, her roommate asked another question. "What got you sidetracked?"

"What?"

"You said you got sidetracked before. What got you sidetracked?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Kat said that she saw my…mother the other day," explained the brunette, "Said she tried to ask about me, but my mother acted like she didn't know what Kat talking about. Then she brought up my father and…They…They don't know that he…_died_ Ash. They don't know what has happened since then. They don't know that my mother disowned me."

Tara rubbed her eyes with another yawn. She hadn't realized it before, but she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Ash's voice was gentle as he knew that Tara's parents were a sensitive subject.

"The truth?" Asked Tara.

"Yeah,"

"I really don't know Ash," she answered with a break in her voice, "I don't know how they're going to react when I tell them."

"Who says you have to tell them?" Asked Ash. Wiping away her strayed tears away, she sighed.

"I have to tell them, Ash. Kat suggested a day trip to Victoria to visit my parents. I don't think I can make it to the farm only to my mother shove the door in my face in front of my friends. You know me, I don't like pity."

"I know. You only like the comforting part." His voice had a playfulness air to it, but it soon turned serious and soft, "You know I'm only a phone call away if you need me right? No matter what time it is."

That brought a small grin to Tara's face. Pulling the phone away from her ear, the brunette glanced at the time, before replacing it back to her ear.

"You need to get to work." She said as she changed the subject.

"Would you relax? I'm walking in right now. I just wanted to call you to make sure you alright since you didn't call earlier." Ash said, and Tara heard the bell of the bar door ding.

"Well I'm fine and it's probably just as well, I probably need to get up…and go face the music." She responded with a light sigh. It wasn't that she wasn't excited to her friends again, but trying to guess their reactions to seeing her again left an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Should I send out a search party if I don't hear from you later?" Laughed Ash. Rolling her eyes, the brunette pulled the dark brown duvet back from her body.

"Get to work," she said with a light laugh, standing up, "I'll text you later."

After she had hung up with Ash, Tara changed out of her winkled clothes and into a fresh pair. Sighing, the brunette walked to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom. She looked into the mirror and splashed some cool water onto her face. The brunette debated for a moment, wondering if she should put on makeup, before deciding against it. Slipping her black ballet flats on, she took a deep breath as opened the door.

She followed the sound of voices down the hall. Leaning against the wall that led to the living room, she listened to her friends talk. The center of the conversation seemed to be about her.

"You're sure it's her Ben?" A voice, sounding a lot like Grace, asked.

"Grace," Ben sighed, "If I wasn't a hundred percent sure, I wouldn't have brought her."

"It's her." Kat confirmed, and the brunette could almost hear the smile in Kat's voice. Tara gave a sad grin at this; even with her being gone for three years, Kat was still defending her. The butterflies that were already in her stomach, doubled into guilty waves. Why was Kat still defending her? She had left, with reasons behind it, but still; she left.

"Look we'll deal with her when she wakes up." Abigail said in a calm tone, in what Tara supposed to be the voice was of reason.

"What do you mean _'deal'_ with her? She's our best friend, Abigail. Not some kind of criminal mastermind." Kat sounded offended, and Tara found herself wondering if her best friend's blue eyes narrowed in that same way when she was upset or angry three years ago .

"Kat," Ollie had decided to join the conversation; his voice was strangely gentle; not at all like the brunette remembered, "I think I speak for everyone when I say, three years can change a person. Abigail is just stating that fact."

"But…" The blonde finally seemed at a loss for words, "This is _Tara! Tara Webster_! She's our friend, _our best friend_…"

"Kat." And Tara felt her breath catch in her throat. It was the last voice of her friends she had before she had left. It was Christian…How was it that after three years, just the sound of his voice could make her heart start to race and her hands began sweat?

"You know, I want to believe that just as much as you do and as much as I hate to admit it, Ollie's right. The _Tara Webster we knew left three years ago_. But we don't know _who_ came back."

Although she knew he was right, the brunette couldn't help her sudden intake of breath. She had changed over the course of three years, just as they had. The only difference was, even with Kat defending her, that she was the outsider. Everyone else in that room knew what was going on in everyone's lives, except for her. That thought kept with her as she stood up. Her blonde best friend's voice was now near desperate and Tara had couldn't help, but feel guilty. With a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the wall.

Grace was moving to interrupt Kat's mini rant, when she spotted a girl with very dark hair and her words died in her throat. Her blue-grey eyes widened mouth dropped open at the sight. Who was that? Everyone noticed her sudden drop in speech and followed her gaze. Then they looked at each other with a confused expression, everyone (except Kat and Ben) thinking the same as Grace. Finally, with a small smile, Kat stood up.

"I'm sorry, Tara. Did we wake you?" She asked. But Tara wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was studying each of her friends. Watching as each of her friend's eyes widened at her name and then they continued to stare at her. Feeling a little uneasy under combined gaze, the brunette risked a glance at her clothes, because that was the only she could look at while feeling self-conscious.

She was wearing an old _Fall Out Boy_ black T-shirt that had been Ash's in a previous life and had grown out of it, before she had converted to a tank top. Paired with a pair of blue skinny jeans, a dark jean vest, and a pair of flats; it was simple enough outfit, but they were still looking at her with their mouths' open and wide. Why were they still looking at her like that?

_Because, _said a small voice in her head. _To them, they're basically seeing a ghost before their eyes. _Trying to shake that thought from her head, the brunette finally realized Kat was still staring at her too, waiting for her answer.

"No, my roommate did." she answered with a slight shake of her head, "He called me. He was on his way to work and wanted to make sure I had gotten here safe."

"He?" It was Grace who asked and Tara turned her head to look at her. Still as skinny as ever, but the blonde now looked a little fuller and her hair was a little longer-down past her shoulders. Her eyes were a little brighter too. They no longer carried the dullness in them that had you wondering if anyone was home. It was obvious; Ben had been good for her in Tara's three years of being gone.

"Yeah," Tara answered, "I have two roommates. Both of whom, are guys."

"You sound American." Abigail pointed out, from where she sat with Wes' arm around her waist and the brunette turned her head to look her way. She didn't look like she had changed at all. Her hair may have been longer, but Tara couldn't tell from where she was standing. The anxious feeling in the brunette's stomach lifted a bit at the thought. Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something different about her friend. Then she saw it…A diamond ring rested on Abigail's left hand on her ring finger.

"And you're engaged." Tara countered back, before turning to Wes; her left eyebrow was arched up. She spoke in that same quizzical tone, she always had when handling Wes. She didn't even realize she was doing it know. It had become a reflex. Even now, three years later. "You finally popped the question."

Wes was different from everyone else in the group. When all of her friends' had taken it upon themselves to chuffer her around and babysit her, Wes was more laid back with her whenever he was the one watching her. She had asked him about that one day, on their way back from a physical therapy session.

* * *

><p><em>He replied with a shrug. "I guess it's because I haven't known you as long as the others have…so I don't feel the need to protect you, if you don't seem to need it, because I don't know your tale signs yet." He said. Tara had studied him for a moment then, as if he was a puzzle she couldn't figure out, like she was missing the last piece to complete it. <em>

"_Why are you doing this then? You just said yourself; you don't know me that well. Why have you allowed yourself to be roped up in this mess?" The brunette finally asked as her hands gestured in the space around her. She was met with another shrug. _

"_Because of Abigail," was her answer. His voice now held a tender undertone to it, "She cares a lot about you guys." _

_Her silence must've been a giveaway, because the hair model, as Tara and Kat liked to call him, explained himself, "I know she seems tough. But it's true. I think she just pushes you away because of what happened to your friend last year. She's scared something will happen to all of you like what happened to him. So she keeps you at arm's length. A defense mechanism that I'm working on." _

"_You know Abigail though, Wes. If she doesn't want to be changed, she won't be changed." Tara said, "Why are you wasting your breath?" _

"_I bet people said the same to you about Christian." Wes said with a side glance shot at her and the female brunette's face flushed a deep red. People had told her that Christian would never change; he'd always be a locked up box. But still, Tara never gave up. _

"_Okay," Tara conceded, "I get your point."_

* * *

><p>She smiled at the couple with a fond glint in her eyes. "Good for you. I hope you are both very happy together."<p>

"Do you still say your name the right way? Or have you gone to the dark side?" Ollie asked in a teasing tone. Tara giggled and nodded her head. Ollie could always make her laugh. Next to Wes, he was one of the more laid back of their friends and he could always cheer her up, if clouds filled the sky in her mind. "That's one thing that my friends always say will distinguish I'm Australian." Another laugh, "In fact, one of my roommates absolutely refuses to call me by my first name now, unless he's absolutely dead serious, because I kept correcting him for my six three months there. So, he calls me Princess instead."

Ollie hadn't changed that much either. He was a bit more muscular, but the brunette assumed that was from three years of being in the company. He was a soloist, as was Abigail. She knew because the company had come to New York last year during the weekend of her birthday and the guys had surprised her with tickets.

Tara still hadn't heard from the one person she longed to hear from the most. But she knew he was looking at her. The same warm feeling that she always felt whenever he looked at her had returned. Only it wasn't just warm anymore; it was hot, a fire had erupted in her stomach. But Tara couldn't decide if it was a good kind of burn or not. It used to be. But then again, that was three years ago, three very long years ago.

"Your hair is so much darker too." Grace said as she pushed herself from her seat from beside Ben, moving so she could touch the brunette's hair. Tara laughed, "What is it with everyone and my hair, when it seems like you and Kat have switched hairstyles?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the boys were lounging on the deck, overlooking the beach. The subject of the ongoing conversation was again, Tara.<p>

"Why can't you just tell us where she has been for the past three years?" Ollie pressed once more, looking at Ben. Ben sighed exasperatedly. He was getting sick of hearing this question over and over again. "Because I can't alright? Look, if you want to know so bad, go ask Tara yourself."

Ollie opened his mouth, intending to say something else, but the balcony door sliding open broke his train of thought.

"Hey, the girls and I are about to head out. We're going out for drinks at the bar a few miles away from here-girls night." Abigail said as she walked over and kissed Wes' cheek. Ollie looked away from the sun that was just setting. "Why aren't we invited?"

"That," Abigail smirked, "You would have to ask Kat and Grace, but we're about to head out. See you later."

She walked back into the house, before anyone could say anything to her.

* * *

><p>When the girls finally stepped foot into the bar, as strange as it was, Tara breathed a sigh of relief. Because being in any bar, was like being back at her bar back in the city. Everything was the same from the smell of alcohol in the air to the sound of glasses clinking together. All she had to do was close her eyes and she was home. She could relax.<p>

Kat and Grace had pulled her over to a booth, while Abigail went to the bathroom. After stretching back a bit, Tara looked at her two friends. Both of whom, had sneaky smiles on their faces. She rolled her eyes playfully, "I'm guessing those smiles are why you made it a girls' night."

"The girls and I just have some questions about your life now and we have one in particular that would make things fairly awkward between you and one of our other friends."

Tara leaned back in the booth and the name fell from her lips in the form of a sigh as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Christian," the guilty looks on Kat and Grace's face was all the answer she needed.

"Thanks for trying to be considerate, but I think that ship has already sailed. Did any of you notice he was the only person who wouldn't talk to me?" She asked as Abigail slid into the booth beside her.

"He was really hurt and worried…when you left." Grace said with an awkward pause at the end, because the mention of Tara's leaving. The brunette sighed, staring at her down at her lap. The guilt that she'd felt all those years ago when she had first left Sydney had settled at the bottom of her stomach again, almost as if it had never left.

"I know, Ben told me…" She said in a soft distant tone, before Tara bit her bottom lip harshly; an old habit that she's had since she was a kid.

"We all were Tara." Abigail chimed in. Her teeth dug deeper into her lip. "I know…"

"So," Kat said with a bright smile after a while, as she tried to break the awkward silence that had indulged them, "What exact have you been doing for the past three years? Do you still dance?"

Although her nerves her getting the better of her, what with her slightly sweaty palms, the atmosphere of bar was helping her keep relatively calm. Rubbing her palms against her jeans, the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Whenever I can," she replied as she picked at her nails, "Between my schooling and my job, my schedule now a days is pretty packed."

"Wow…" Abigail said slowly, "I never thought I'd see the day when _Tara Webster_ doesn't dance anymore. What do you do when your emotions get to you now? I 'd always thought dancing is the one thing that kept you calm."

"I'm still around dancing," Tara protested, feeling as if Abigail was saying she had lost the part of her…that made her_ Tara_, "I write about it- about our lives at the academy. At the moment I'm in the middle of the second rough draft of _Dance Academy: Year Two and Dance Academy: Year One_ has been sent to a few publishers now."

A beat silence passed then, only the sound of glasses clinking together filled its void, until Grace spoke with a curious look on her face.

"Year Two?" She asked with a slow smile spreading across her face, "Does this have anything to do with the book you gave Lucy the day the studio opened?"

The brunette nodded a sheepish look sweeping across her face, "That was Year One. The one that was sent out to a few publishers."

"Our little Tara is a best seller!" Grace exclaimed with a small laugh. Tara giggled a little too, "Not yet."

Their giggles were soon interrupted by a waiter coming by and asking them what they wanted to drink.

"So," Kat drawled after the waiter had left, with that same grin and gleam in her eye; that Tara remembered, almost always led to trouble, "Now on to the good stuff… Right Armstrong?"

The brunette turned to look at Abigail, who was wearing that same evil smirk she wore back at the academy. Tara gulped. This couldn't be good. Although she could always try to avoid answering their questions, Tara knew her friends wouldn't let her out of here without her answering them… So a long story short, she was so screwed…

"…Anyone?" Kat had just finished asking a question. Tara looked up from where she had been running her index against the top of her beer bottle.

"Sorry, what?" She asked with an embarrassed blush on her face.

"Are you seeing anyone?" The blonde repeated. Tara could feel her blush grow deeper. Was she seeing Ash? Yes, they had sex, and occasionally went out without Kenzie or Cam, but did it count as them _'seeing each other?'_

"No," she said, before correcting herself, "Maybe? Sort of…I don't know… It complicated."

"Uncomplicate it for us then." Now Abigail was curious. Tara bit her lip as she tried to figure out a way to explain her relationship with Ash. Trying to hide her blush that was growing redder than a brick by the second, she looked down at her hands and mumbled, "I'm in a friendswithbenifentsrelationship."

"Say that again, T. I didn't quite catch all of it." Kat grinned widely as she stared at the dark haired brunette. Tara groaned, trying to cover her face. "You heard me Karamakov."

"But we didn't." Grace gestured to herself and Abigail with a crooked grin. The brunette groaned even more, wondering why they having this conversation in the first place. She voiced that thought instead of answering them.

"Because," Abigail answered her question with an evil smile on her face, "We haven't seen you in three years and we're…curious."

The brunette almost snorted. Curious, right. She was willing to bet that it wasn't all curiosity.

"I'm sleeping with my roommate alright?" Tara finally cried out, when she couldn't take their prying eyes any longer.

"Wait? You mean like friends with benefits?" Grace asked as Tara's phone beeped with a new text message from Ash. Tara nodded, opening the message. If her face hadn't been red already, it sure would've been now. In the picture, Ash was on his side with his chest bare and a water bottle held up to his mouth. Sweat glistened from his chest and forehead. She had a nice few of his eight back from his position. It was clear to Tara that he had just come from a workout. The message underneath read: _Miss you princess. _With a winky face attached to the end of it.

"Is that him?" Abigail asked, one of her eyebrows were raised while she wore an amused smirk. The brunette nodded her head embarrassedly.

"I wanna see him! Is he cute?" Grace and Kat craned their necks, trying to catch a glimpse of Tara's phone screen.

"Girls, we might need a fire fighter." The ballerina looked up. Her eyes held a gleam in them. "Because this guy is smoking..."

Before the brunette knew what was happening, her phone was out of Tara's hands and into Abigail's. She was showing them Tara's screen.

"_You're_ sleeping with _that_?" Kat asked with a shocked expression, but otherwise seeming proud of Tara, while the other blonde beside her let out a loud exclamation of, _"Damn, look at those abs!"_

The brunette's face was past the point of red paint by now.

Before the girls could indulge Tara in all their questions about her relationship with Ash, a familiar tune fell on the brunette's ears. Standing up, she tried to look over the sea of heads that littered in between her and the song. But much to her dismay, she couldn't see where it was coming from. But she could hear it.

"Where are you going T?" Kat called when she saw her best friend trying to move through the crowd.

"I know that song!" Was Tara's response, before she disappeared into the sea of people. Kat sighed and looked to Abigail and Grace, who nodded, before they too got up, following behind Tara. When Tara finally got to the front, her eyes scanned the crowd for a face she knew.

"Hurricane Tara?" Tara looked up.

"Will!" She exclaimed with a smile as she reached her arms out to hug Kenzie's half older brother, William Archer. Ruffling his short blonde hair, she rested her hands on his square broad shoulders.

"My sister said you were coming back to Australia, but I didn't think you'd be in my neck of the woods." He said with his Texan accent thick. Tara giggled, just as the girls finally found her. "Yeah? Well actually I'm staying in that beach house a few miles down the road."

"Really?" Will smirked and gestured behind her, "So I'm assuming these are your friends?"

"Will, this is Kat, Abigail, and Grace." The brunette nodded with a smile, before turning to her friends, "And guys this is Will, my best friend's older brother."

"Oh gee thanks!" Will said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"And my friend too!" Tara chirped, narrowing her eyes.

"You sure seem busy." Kat commented, a moment later after observing the bustling atmosphere around the bar. Will nodded his head, his easy going expression now gone and in its place one of annoyance.

"The other bartender who was supposed to work with me tonight called in sick," Will called over his shoulder as he went to make a drink for another person, "So I'm stuck here by myself trying to cover double the customers because no one wanted to come in on their day off."

"I know how that goes. People really do suck sometimes." Tara sympathized, "Do you want some help?"

"You're a waitress. Not a bartender." Will said. The brunette crossed her arms with that look on her face. The look that said, _"I'm going to win this fight no matter what so it's better just to agree with me now." _

"I happen to live with two roommates who happen to be bartenders though. I've seen it done, and you really are blind if you think your sister and I haven't poured drinks during and after work before." She said.

"Just one year away from being legal…" Will grinned, "But seriously, I don't want to take you away from your friends."

"You don't mind do you? I mean I'll still be able to talk to you guys, but I really know what it's like to be in this kind of bind." Tara turned to the girls. After glancing at one another, the girls nodded to Tara. With their approval, the brunette made her way around the bar and started serving people drinks. She shook, stirred and poured the many drinks with ease.

"Are you two seeing what I'm seeing?" Grace asked Kat and Abigail, as they watched their best friend. Abigail snorted, "What? That Tara seems more comfortable behind that bar right now pouring drinks for random people than she has been with us the entire night? Yeah, I'm seeing that…"

* * *

><p>Later that night, the three the now fairly tipsy, giggly girls found themselves in the back of a taxi on their way back to the Karamakovs' family beach house, seeing them home was Will. When they finally got to the house in question, all four boys met the cab. Wes and Ben pulled their respective girlfriends out of the car and led them inside. Then Ollie collected Kat and did the same, which just left Christian outside and Tara in the cab.<p>

"Bye, Willie!" Tara giggled, kissing his cheek. She moved to get out of the car, or at least she tried to. The brunette barely had stepped foot out of the taxi, before she stumbled…right into Christian's chest. She giggled again as he caught her before she face planted into the ground.

"Do you got her?" Will asked Christian. After seeing Christian nod his head, Will gave the cabbie his address and left.

Once the cab was gone, Christian grabbed Tara's elbow, leading her inside the house. Her giggling all the way.

"Damn Tara," Christian said. Those were his first words to her in three years. His voice was slightly deeper now, "How much did you three have to drink?"

Tara giggled, making a wide gesture with her arms. "Only just a little bit…"

Christian rolled her eyes. Her words were beginning to slur together. They finally made it to her bedroom door. He opened it, pulling her inside. This time she did face plant...on the bed. After sighing in contentment, she rolled over and faced him.

"You're angry at me." She slurred with a pout to her lips. Christian shook her head, moving to take off her heels.

"I'm not mad at you." He explained, "I'm just confused…"

"About what?" She asked, after he got her settled in under the covers. Christian sighed. "Why you left. Why you felt the need to leave in the first place. Just you in general."

"I'm sorry..." Tara looked crestfallen. Almost like a small child who had just been scolded for being mean.

"Just answer me this Training Bra. Why did you leave?" _The why did you leave me_ was left unspoken…

"Because I was holding all of you back…I didn't want to do that…anymore…" Was Tara's reply as her eyes shut softly. This time her words were slurred by sleep rather than the alcohol. She began to snore softly. Christian sighed as he tucked his ex-girlfriend in more securely. There was no way she would remember their conversation tomorrow.

"Goodnight, Training Bra." He left the room, closing the door softly.

* * *

><p><strong>I know...I know I suck! I'm really really really sorry about not updating in so long. It was nothing you guys did, I promise. I just got super busy with school. I'm so much busier than I was last year. Needless to say it sucks and I feel like such a horrible person for not updating in so long. I really don't mean to make you guys wait so long. In future chapters, I'll try not to make you wait so long. <strong>

**If anyone is still reading this story, thank you. I'm sorry for the wait and just stick with me? I'll see you all next time. **

**Follow me on Twitter! I post spoilers and foreshadowing on there /at/ popstarwriter **


End file.
